


Dragon Ball Super: Universo Trece

by Skanor



Category: Dragon Ball
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skanor/pseuds/Skanor
Summary: El treceavo universo es considerado como el más grande y próspero entre todos, sin embargo, la ausencia de un dios destructor en esta galaxia, ha causado que su nivel de mortalidad decrezca abismalmente, colocando peligro de ser destruido. Para evitarlo la Gran Kaio-Shin, junto a una hermosa ángel asistente deberán buscar al dios destructor que los salvara.





	1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: Universo en Peligro

El planeta Sagrado, considerado como el pilar fundamental del Universo Trece por ser el hogar de la gran Kaio-Shin Gea, responsable de la gestación de vida en dicho universo, atravesaba actualmente una de las principales crisis desde el inicio de los tiempos.

— Entonces… ¿es definitivo?—pregunto con gran preocupación una joven chica perteneciente a la raza Shin-Jin. De cabeza casi rapada, a excepción de la enorme y frondosa cabellera escarlata que se encontraba en el centro de su cabeza. Al más puro estilo mohicano.

—Me temo que si, Siuk—contesto la gran Kaio-Shin con una tristeza tan profunda, que hizo que el corazón de la joven Siuk, se acongojara en resonancia a esta respuesta.

—N…No puede ser, ¡a penas inicie mi preparación hace ciento setenta años! ¿Y mi sueño de servir a este universo ya se esfumara?

Gea observo con gran cariño a su discípula.

—Conozco tu corazón Siuk, sé que hubieras sido una gran Kaio-Shin, mucho mejor que yo (si me permites la modestia), pero lamentablemente no fui una buena maestra después de todo.

Siuk abrió los ojos alarmada ante aquella frase.

— ¡De ninguna manera Gran Kaio-Shin Gea! … no dudo ni por un instante en que no existe una mejor maestra en ninguno de los otros diecisiete universos restantes. Tengo el honor de ser instruida por la que es considerada por los demás, como la gran madre creadora, la Kaio-Shin mas prolifera de los dieciocho universos. Por favor, ¡no vuelva a decir tal barbaridad!

Gea esbozo una débil sonrisa.

—"Gran Madre Creadora"…agradezco tu devoción Siuk, pero es la verdad, la inminente destrucción de este universo es por mi culpa. Menudo fiasco resulte ser.

Siuk observo con impotencia a Gea. Era la primera vez que la jovial y amable creadora del universo trece mostraba una actitud total de abatimiento. La Gran Kaio-Shin era una mujer de temperamento sereno, pero tenaz. Su aspecto regordete le confería una apariencia bonachona y alegre. Su alargada melena blanca acentuaba ligeramente el tono grisáceo de su piel. Y sus ojos de esmeralda brillante, transmitían paz y calidez. Gea amaba a todos los seres de su universo como si fueran sus propios hijos. Por lo que Siuk, solo podía imaginar el amargo dolor que la Gran Kaio-Shin debería estar sintiendo en estos momentos.

"La Asamblea del Rey" recién acababa de finalizar, y los resultados no eran alentadores para el universo trece.

Cada diez siglos, las principales deidades de cada universo se reúnen en la dimensión real para presentar ante el Gran Rey Zeno, los avances obtenidos durante el periodo antes mencionado. Al final, Daishinkan, también conocido como el Gran Sacerdote, calcula el nivel de mortalidad de cada universo realizando así, un "Ranking" universal que determina la calidad de dicho universo, y por ende, el trabajo que las deidades han realizado. Los dos últimos con la peor nota obtenida, son eliminados por el Rey Zeno. A esta reunión se le conoce como "La Asamblea del Rey".

En la asamblea que tuvo lugar hace diez siglos, los universos diecinueve y veinte fueron eliminados por haber obtenido una tasa mediocre, mientras que el universo trece y el uno, eran alabados por su desarrollo sobresaliente. Aun así, fue el treceavo universo el que se ganó la admiración y simpatía del Rey Zeno, puesto que esta galaxia había alcanzado la cima del ranking, a pesar de tener una deficiencia que ninguno otro universo tiene: En este universo, no existe un dios de la destrucción.

Por una razón desconocida, el universo trece jamás ha tenido un Hakai-Shin, y tampoco es que hiciera falta según Gea, sin embargo, y aparentemente la ausencia de esta deidad finalmente les había pasado factura. Puesto que en la última revaluación de nivel de mortalidad, el universo trece no solamente perdió el liderato, sino que se hundió hasta el fondo del ranking, ante las miradas alegres y sorprendidas del resto de Kaio-Shin. Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el "esplendoroso" treceavo universo desaparezca ante la abrumadora voluntad del Rey Zeno.

— ¡Aun hay esperanza! —Anuncio súbitamente la joven aprendiz— Sin duda alguna, el motivo de nuestra caída se debe a la expansión de los demonios del frio, si es así, ¡solamente tiene que destruirlos Kaio-Shin Gea! ¡Sé que usted tiene el poder para hacerlo!

Gea vio con ternura el ánimo y la esperanza de su aprendiz.

—Me temo que ya es muy tarde para eso, Siuk. Es cierto que podría destruirlos si quisiera, pero Icell es virtualmente el ser más poderoso de este universo, ni yo podría hacerle frente a su poder. Por algo es la emperatriz de los demonios del frio.

— ¿Tan poderosa se ha vuelto?—pregunto Siuk con un dejo de temor en su voz.

—Sí, pero al menos, su reinado ya llegara a su final muy pronto—contesto Gea con gran amargura—junto con todos nosotros.

Gea contemplo el cielo verdoso de su planeta Sagrado. Podía ver todas las vidas de su enorme y basto universo. Seres que buscaban constantemente la felicidad, y que para encontrarla, luchaban día a día con esperanza.

Unas lágrimas se deslizaron discretamente por el regordete rostro de Gea. Puesto que aquellas vidas ignoraban el hecho de que les quedaban apenas unos minutos de vida. Todas esas alegrías, esperanzas y emociones dejarían de existir. Ella deseaba contarles a todos en su universo, que todo llegaría a su fin, y que por lo tanto deberían olvidar sus diferencias y disfrutar al máximo sus últimos alientos, sin embargo, la perspectiva de una inminente aniquilación causaría un frenesí inconmensurable, antes que la reconciliación. Así que Gea guardo silencio.

— ¿Desea tomar algo de té, Gran Kaio-Shin? —pregunto Siuk de manera solemne y con un tono de resignación a su fatal destino.

— ¿Ni siquiera en nuestro último día dejaras de llamarme así? Ya he perdido la noción de cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames simplemente Gea.

—Usted no solamente es la madre creadora de este universo, sino que también es mi maestra. Jamás podría tratarla como una igual.

En el instante que Gea iba a rebatirle a su aprendiz que ya no era digna de ser considerada como una Kaio-Shin, un aura de azul profundo se materializo en el verdoso cielo del planeta sagrado.

El corazón de Gea dio un vuelvo cuando vio que, en medio de aquella aura azulada, dos seres comenzaron a materializarse. Y sus ojos se abrieron en señal de terror, cuando constato que uno de esos seres era, ni más ni menos, que el Gran Sacerdote en persona.

—Saludos Gran Kaio-Shin Gea.

La regordeta deidad no fue capaz de contestar al saludo del Sacerdote. Había entrado en shock, puesto que el aniquilador de universos había llegado.


	2. CAPITULO 2: El Ángel Asistente

CAPITULO 2: El Ángel Asistente

— ¡G…Gran Sacerdote!—alcanzó a balbucear Gea, e inmediatamente se postro ante la aparición de ambos seres.

—Gusto en saludarla. Siempre me es agradable visitar la belleza de este planeta—dijo sonriente el Gran Sacerdote.

Siuk vio con extrañeza la aparición de aquellas divinidades, e inmediatamente se postró para imitar el comportamiento de su maestra. No sin antes dar un pequeño vistazo a Daishinkan. Siuk jamás lo había visto, pero imaginaba que sería un ser de increíble imponencia, dado el increíble respeto y temor que su maestra Gea le profesaba. Por lo que ciertamente, nunca se había imaginado que el poderoso Gran Sacerdote tendría aquella apariencia. Daishinkan era un ser de estatura baja, media un metro cincuenta, de complexión sumamente delgada. Siuk estaba segura que, un golpe de ella, bastaría para aturdir a aquel sujeto. Pero aun así, sus instintos le decían que estaba en presencia del ser más poderoso de los dieciocho universos.

—Supongo que ya sabrá el motivo de mi visita ¿no es así, Kaio-Shin Gea?

La creadora del universo trece apretó fuertemente los puños en el suelo, preparándose para recibir su inminente muerte.

—Estamos listas, Gran Sacerdote— contestó Gea con lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos.

—Mi percepción debe estar jugándome una broma, porque tengo la sensación que usted cree que la vengo a destruir… ¿Qué dices tú, Brandy?

—Totalmente de acuerdo, Padre—contestó la figura que acompañaba al Gran Sacerdote.

Gea y Siuk levantaron la mirada en señal de incredulidad ante aquellas palabras.

— ¡¿No viene a destruirnos por nuestro bajo nivel?!—preguntó Gea sin poder ocultar el tono de sorpresa en su voz.

—Admito que ese era el plan original, pero el Gran Rey Zeno tiene en estima a este universo, y ha decidido darles una oportunidad.

Gea no encontró palabras que expresaran la sorpresa que aquellas palabras habían causado en ella. ¿El rey del todo los apreciaba? Eso debía ser el mayor logro que jamás hubiera conseguido alguien en toda su vida, puesto que el Rey Zeno, nunca había mostrado afección por nada o nadie en particular, o al menos eso parecía.

—N…no sé qué decir. Unas sinceras gracias no bastaran para expresar la gratitud y alivio que siente mi corazón— contesto Gea casi al borde del llanto. A lo que Siuk, se apresuró para tratar de calmar a la Kaio-Shin.

—Me temo que el peligro aún no ha desaparecido Gran Kaio-Shin…—Gea sintió como su voz se extinguía ante aquella frase—…existe una condición para que la destrucción de este universo no suceda, y es que debe de subir, por lo menos a la cuarta posición del ranking universal, para el sexto ciclo del calendario del Rey.

Gea y Siuk cayeron de rodillas de nuevo, ante la impresión de lo que acabaron de escuchar.

— ¿S…subir al cuarto n…nivel p…para el sexto ciclo?

— ¡Eso es imposible!— gritó Siuk con energía y con un dejo de terror en su voz.

—No, no lo es—contesto el Gran Sacerdote con suma tranquilidad—La clave para subir su nivel está en su deficiencia.

Gea y Siuk cruzaron miradas confusas. ¿La clave está en la deficiencia? ¿Qué quería decir el Gran Sacerdote con eso? Justo cuando las deidades iban a entrar en desesperación por aquellas palabras, Gea lo comprendió.

—Necesitamos un dios de la destrucción…

—Justo lo que esperaba de una Kaio-Shin de su nivel. Lo ha comprendido muy bien, en efecto, necesitan un dios de la destrucción para subir de nivel.

Gea sintió un golpe seco en su interior. Para salvar su universo de la destrucción total, tenía que destruir parte de él.

— ¿N…no hay otra forma de subir de nivel?

—La muerte es parte fundamental de la existencia Kaio-Shin Gea. No puede haber creación, si antes no hay destrucción.

—Si esa es la voluntad del Gran Rey…no me opondré—contestó Gea con gran resignación. Puesto que al fin y al cabo, su universo tenía otra oportunidad.

— ¡Maravilloso! El Rey Zeno estará muy contento.

—Creo tener a una candidata para ocupar el puesto de Hakai-Shin…—replicó Gea con un tono ausente en su voz, al recordar a Icell, la Emperatriz de los Demonios del Frio. La Gran Kaio-Shin preferiría morir a manos del Gran Sacerdote, antes de nominar a Icell como la Hakai-Shin de su universo, pero era innegable que la perversa emperatriz era dueña de un poder abominablemente inmenso.

—No será necesario. Mi aprendiz Brandy, se encargará de encontrar y entrenar al Hakai-Shin de este universo—contestó Daishinkan mientras señalaba a la esbelta figura encapuchada que lo acompañaba.

En ese instante, Gea se percató de la presencia de Brandy. Las revelaciones del Gran Sacerdote la habían acongojado tanto, hasta el punto de ignorar la presencia del elegante ser que acompañaba al poderoso ayudante del Rey Zeno.

—Daré mi mejor esfuerzo para ayudar a este universo—contestó la figura encapuchada, mientras se despojaba de la enorme gabardina que cubría su esbelto cuerpo.

Gea y Siuk se sorprendieron al contemplar con mayor detalle al ángel. Como Gran Kaio-Shin, Gea había creado muchas cosas hermosas a lo largo de su universo, pero estaba segura que, ni la más bella de sus creaciones, podía competir con la belleza de Brandy.

El hermoso ángel tenía una frondosa cabellera blanca y ondulada, que caía como una cascada de nieve por debajo de su cintura. Su cuerpo, esbelto y de atributos voluptuosos, se resaltaba aún más, gracias a su traje de color blanco. Pero, la armonía de su figura, se veía completamente nublada ante la inconmensurable belleza de su rostro; el cual enmarcaba de manera sublime, la intensidad de sus ojos escarlatas. Y su tez de color celeste, brillaba con fulgor bajo los tres soles del planeta sagrado.

—Gran Kaio-Shin Gea y aprendiz Siuk, es para mí un honor presentarles a mi discípula más prominente, mi hija Brandy—dijo el Gran Sacerdote con un dejo de orgullo en su voz.

—Es un placer conocerte—contestaron al unísono las deidades del treceavo universo, mientras hacían una profunda reverencia de respeto.

—El placer es todo mío—contestó Brandy con una sonrisa que acentuó aún más su hermosura.

Un aura de color azul profundo se materializo en la mano derecha del Gran Sacerdote, y de aquí, comenzó a emerger un báculo de dos metros de altura. Este artefacto tenía la particularidad de que, en la parte superior, había una esfera negra levitando en medio de un aro celeste, el cual también levitaba.

—Brandy, tu entrenamiento ha terminado. Desde ahora te nombro oficialmente como la asistente y maestra del dios destructor del universo trece—sentenció Daishinkan con un tono solemne, mientras señalaba a Brandy con el báculo.

El voluptuoso cuerpo del ángel comenzó a brillar de manera fulgurosa, y mientras esto sucedía, sus vestiduras blancas estaban dando paso a las ornamentas tradicionales de los ángeles asistentes, las cuales consistían en un traje "base" alargado y acampanado de color gris oscuro; con hombreras infladas y de mangas largas. Encima de este traje, había una especie de delantal negro con bordes dorados y con una serie de símbolos naranjas en medio, los cuales consistían en tres triángulos inversos alineados verticalmente y dos círculos blancos pequeños, uno a cada lado del triángulo inverso de en medio. Sus pies habían sido calzados con un par de elegantes tacones blancos.

Sobre el cuello de Brandy, se materializó un halo de medio metro de diámetro que levitaba al igual que la esfera del báculo, el cual, levitó hacia la delicada mano derecha del ángel.

Gea y Siuk quedaron anonadadas ante la transformación de la hermosa hija de Daishinkan.

—Espero grandes cosas de ti, Brandy. Por favor no decepciones al Rey Zeno—replicó el diminuto Sacerdote con un tono serio.

—Le aseguro que no decepcionare al Rey…ni a usted—contestó Brandy con una ligera reverencia.

Daishinkan sonrió y luego comenzó a levitar en medio de un aura azul profunda, luego añadió:

–Nos veremos hasta el sexto ciclo, Gran Kaio-Shin Gea…Buena suerte—y justo al finalizar su frase, desapareció ante la mirada de las tres divinidades.


	3. Orígenes Divinos

En el momento que Daishinkan desapareció del planeta sagrado, Brandy agachó la cabeza en un gesto que, Gea y Siuk, interpretaron como nervios por parte del hermoso ángel. Y en teoría, no la podían culpar, puesto que el Gran Sacerdote había puesto un peso muy grande sobre sus delicados hombros. Sin embargo, el motivo de este gesto era totalmente diferente.

— ¡OH SIIII, POR FIN SOY LIBREEEEE!—gritó con emoción Brandy, mientras extendía sus brazos, y alzaba su vista al cielo con una radiante sonrisa.

Gea y Siuk abrieron los ojos como platos mientras observaban estupefactas la algarabía del hermoso Ángel.

—B…Brandy… ¿te encuentras bien?— preguntó Gea muy tímidamente.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Brandy se paró frente a la Kaio-Shin a una velocidad relámpago, para luego proceder a sujetarla de los hombros.

— ¡Jamás había estado mejor, Gran Kaio-Shin! ¡Y todo es gracias a usted!—contestó Brandy, mientras levantaba a Gea por los aires, de la misma forma en que lo haría un padre con su hijo. En una clara señal de felicidad.

Siuk se alarmo ante la actitud poco ortodoxa del Ángel.

— ¡B…baja de inmediato a mi maestra!

El Ángel obedeció, e inmediatamente bajo a Gea.

—Tienes razón…me disculpo. ¡A ti también te tengo que agradecer!—e inmediatamente procedió cargar a Siuk, de la misma manera en que lo hizo con Gea. Ignorando las protestas de la joven aprendiz.

Gea contemplaba con una sonrisa, la felicidad contagiosa del Ángel, pero luego recordó que el destino de su universo dependía del trabajo excepcional de esta elocuente divinidad.

Gea se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de Brandy.

—Lamento interrumpir… ¿tu celebración? Pero necesitamos apresurarnos a elegir al Hakai-Shin de este universo…

—Oh claro, claro, pero antes… ¿podríamos comer algo? ¡He escuchado que existen deliciosas comidas a lo largo de los dieciocho universos!—contestó Brandy con una mirada similar a la de un infante que ruega por un dulce.

Gea y Siuk intercambiaron miradas de confusión ante el comportamiento de Brandy. La Kaio-Shin jamás había conocido a un Ángel asistente personalmente, pero por lo que había visto de los otros ángeles, tenía la impresión de que eran seres de gran seriedad y de escazas emociones. Por lo que Brandy, estaba rompiendo ese molde de prejuicios.

Gea extendió sus brazos creando una explosión de humo blanco, la cual al disiparse, reveló una mesa de seis metros de largo; repleta con diversos y coloridos manjares y bebidas.

Brandy abrió los ojos como platos en señal de emoción. Su alegría era comparable al de una niña contemplando su primer regalo de navidad.

—No sé lo que come un Ángel…así que elige lo que quieras de aquí—dijo Gea. Sin embargo, Brandy había comenzado a engullir los diversos platillos de manera apresurada y salvaje, haciendo caso omiso al comentario de la Kaio-Shin.

Siuk observaba con preocupación al Ángel, puesto que esta engullía los alimentos sin discriminar, por lo que estaba preparada para asistirla con sus poderes de curación, en caso que cayera atragantada con tanta comida.

—Mientras tú comes…quisiera hablarte de mí candidata a Hakai-Shin…—empezó a decir Gea cuando se dio cuenta de que Brandy, estaba tan ocupada comiendo, que no parecía prestarle atención al resto del mundo.

—"Wo gafe fafa"— alcanzó a emitir de manera gutural el esbelto Ángel con la boca repleta de comida. Gea interpretó aquel gruñido como "no hace falta"

Brandy comenzó a darse golpecitos en su pecho, mientras se tomaba una copa de vino rojo; con el objetivo de que la comida abultada, pasara libremente sobre su esófago. Cuando termino de engullir este bocado, emitió un sonoro suspiro de satisfacción.

—Le pido disculpas por mi falta de modales, pero francamente, había esperado miles de años para probar una comida deliciosa. Mi Padr…eh… el Gran Sacerdote es muy estricto en nuestra dieta. Desde que fui creada, solo he comido una pasta de hierbas que sabe muy mal—explicó Brandy mientras forcejeaba para arrancar una jugosa pierna de una extraña ave morada.

—No hay problema. Me agrada te haya gustado la comida—contestó sonriente la Kaio-Shin—ahora bien, me gustaría hablarte de mí candidata…—pero en ese momento, Brandy levanto su palma derecha para indicarle a Gea, que quiera hablar, por lo que la deidad le cedió la palabra.

—Tal y como dije hace un rato (o al menos eso intente), no hace falta buscar a un candidato. Lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar al Hakai-Shin original.

Gea parecía confusa al escuchar aquella frase.

—Brandy… ¿Si sabes que nunca hemos tenido un Hakai-Shin verdad?

—En realidad siempre lo han tenido, solo que no lo han buscado de manera adecuada.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó Gea con un tono de confusión bastante evidente.

En ese instante, Brandy golpeo el suelo suavemente con su báculo, haciendo que la esfera negra, que levitaba en la parte superior, brillara con intensidad mientras proyectaba una serie de imágenes que solo las deidades comprendían.

—Como usted sabrá, los Kaio-Shin nacen del fruto dorado que brota del Árbol Sagrado cada determinado tiempo; lo que muchos ignoran sin embargo, es que, junto a este fruto, en el extremo opuesto del Árbol, florece una semilla de platino. La cual es desintegrada y tele transportada a otro planeta, una vez que el o la Kaio-Shin ha nacido. Esta semilla contiene nada más y nada menos que el poder de la destrucción, es decir, el poder de un Hakai-Shin.

— ¿Usted sabia de esta semilla?—preguntó Siuk tímidamente a Gea.

—Nunca había leído de tal fruto—contestó la Kaio-Shin con un dejo de orgullo en su voz.

—Una vez que la semilla se ha "transportado" a otro planeta, esta es ingerida por un ser "especial". Un ente que nació para ostentar este título. Un ser digno de este monstruoso poder—explicó Brandy en tono solemne—es por esta razón que debemos buscar al ser que comió esa semilla en este universo.

—Entonces…es probable que Icell haya sido la que comió esa semilla. Eso explicaría su abrumador poder—repuso Gea con un dejo de terror en su voz, al contemplar esta posibilidad.

Brandy volvió a golpear el suelo con su báculo, y esta vez, la proyección que se materializó, era la de un planeta azul envuelto en diferentes franjas blancas.

— ¿De qué raza es esta Icell de la que tanto habla?—preguntó Brandy con curiosidad.

—De la raza más perversa que existe…una demonio del frio.

En ese momento, Brandy sonrió.

—Entonces no tiene por qué preocuparse Gran Kaio-Shin. Según mis datos, el Hakai-Shin de este universo, es un habitante del planeta 4032-877 de la Galaxia del norte. Es decir, un humano de un planeta llamado…"tierra".


	4. El Planeta Abandonado

Gea quedo en una especie de Shock al enterarse del origen del Hakai-Shin de su amado universo.

—D…debe de ser un error… ¿un terrícola será el Hakai-Shin?—alcanzó a decir Gea con un hilo de voz.

Siuk, quien se había limitado a escuchar con prudencia, miró con extrañeza a su maestra.

—Nunca he escuchado hablar de esa raza… ¿tan malos son estos…terrícolas, Maestra?

—Son una raza muy primitiva y con altas tendencias a la auto destrucción— contestó Gea con un claro desprecio en su voz—Solo se preocupan por sus propios intereses. Son seres que carecen por completo de la empatía o el sentido de la vida en comunidad.

Siuk se sorprendió ante la descripción de su mentora. Gea era una deidad que mostraba amor por todas sus creaciones, por lo que era algo "chocante", ver que se expresara de esta manera de una raza en específico.

Brandy ofreció una sonrisa amable a Gea.

— ¿Hace cuánto no supervisa a esta raza?—preguntó el Ángel con interés.

—No lo recuero… ¿hace más de cincuenta siglos quizá? No lo sé. Solo me basto ver su comportamiento hostil y egoísta para saber que eran una raza destinada al fracaso.

—Ya veo…entonces no está al tanto del salto evolutivo que han tenido ¿cierto?—replicó el Ángel con una sonrisa pícara.

Gea observo a Brandy con extrañeza.

—Admito que me aleje de ellos… ¿Qué tanto han evolucionado?

—Bueno, según mis datos...—empezó a decir Brandy mientras observaba atentamente la esfera negra de su báculo con su ojo derecho—el planeta 4032-877, también conocido como planeta "Tierra", tiene un nivel de 8.7, superado únicamente por el planeta de los demonios del frio, quienes tienen un nivel de 9.

Gea y Siuk abrieron sus ojos en señal de sorpresa ante aquel dato

—¡¿8.7?!—Replicaron casi al unísono las deidades creadoras

— ¡Tienen un nivel superior a la raza de los Sayayines! ¿Cómo es posible que tal nivel se hubiera salido de mi radar?—replicó Gea con suma sorpresa.

—Usted decidió no guiarlos por lo que vio. Por lo tanto no tuvo tiempo para saber que, el Ki divino de la destrucción, se encontraba en ese planeta, ayudando al crecimiento del mismo.

Gea se sintió realmente mal, al saber que había abandonado un planeta con un potencial de crecimiento enorme. Sin embargo, aún tenía una duda importante.

— ¿Cómo es posible que el Ki divino de la destrucción haya contribuido al crecimiento de un planeta? ¿No debería ser todo lo contrario?

—Todo se debe al instinto de supervivencia innato en lo seres vivos—en ese instante, Brandy volvió a accionar su báculo para proyectar una nueva gama de imágenes—El entorno y los seres vivos de este planeta han evolucionado a lo largo de los siglos, para poder hacer frente a una amenaza que ha estado ahí desde el principio de los tiempos, el Ki divino de la destrucción. Es cierto que los seres comunes son incapaces de percibir este tipo de Ki, pero la naturaleza, al ser creada por una divinidad como usted, si puede percibirlo. Y en tal virtud, ha evolucionado a sus seres, para que estos sean capaces de afrontar esta "anomalía" en un futuro. Es por esta razón, que los habitantes de este planeta se han convertido en una poderosa raza de guerreros; superando incluso a los Sayayines.

Gea y Siuk escuchaban atentas la explicación del Ángel Asistente.

—Confiare en tu sabiduría Brandy… vayamos al planeta Tierra entonces.

—Por supuesto, pero antes, terminare de degustar estos deliciosos manjares—contestó Brandy con emoción ante la mirada estupefacta de Siuk.

Una vez que la hermosa hija de Daishinkan había terminado de devorar todos y cada uno de los platillos de la enorme mesa, hizo una seña a Gea para indicarle que irían al planeta Tierra.

—Siuk, necesito que te quedes aquí para que te encargues de los asuntos que quedaron pendiente antes de la Asamblea del Rey ¿puedo confiar en ti?

Siuk quería ir a conocer el enigmático planeta Tierra, pero no quería desobedecer una orden directa de su mentora. Por lo que simplemente se limitó a asentir con un gesto de respeto.

—Descuide, yo me encargo de todo Maestra.

—Excelente—replicó Gea con una sonrisa. En ese momento, la Kaio-Shin observaba atentamente a Brandy, quien se encontraba estirando sus brazos y piernas, después de haber degustado del enorme banquete.

— ¿Esta lista Gran Kaio-Shin?—preguntó Brandy con amabilidad.

—Si…por cierto, llamame Gea. Nunca me han gustado las formalidades—contestó la regordeta Kaio-Shin, a lo que Brandy pareció ruborizarse levemente.

—Así lo hare…Gea. Por favor, acérquese a mí—Gea obedeció a la indicación de Brandy y procedió a colocarse frente a ella. La esbelta Asistente hizo que su báculo golpeara el suelo levemente tres veces, y acto seguido, una esfera de energía azul transparente; de cuatro metros de diámetro, envolvió a las deidades por completo.

En el momento que la Kaio-Shin extendió su palma en señal de despedida a Siuk, el pacifico y hermoso paisaje del planeta sagrado, había dado paso súbitamente a la espesa y profunda negrura del espacio sideral.

—Hemos llegado—anunció Brandy con una sonrisa.

Gea observo que a sus pies, se encontraba el descomunal planeta tierra, hogar del salvador y destructor de su amando universo trece. La Kaio-Shin no quería aceptar que estaba nerviosa, puesto que estaba a punto de conocer a su contraparte natural en todos los sentidos. Un destructor humano.

—Entonces vamos—respondió Gea con tono lúgubre.

Y en ese instante, Brandy golpeo el suelo de la esfera con su bastón haciendo que se introdujeran al planeta tierra a una velocidad vertiginosa.


	5. El dios destructor

Cuando la esfera atravesó la atmosfera del planeta Tierra, cientos de gigantescos edificios futuristas se alzaron ante la vista de las deidades. Gea no pudo evitar abrir su boca en señal de sorpresa ante aquella vista.

El edificio más "pequeño" debía de medir, por lo menos, cien metros de alto. Entre las gigantescas construcciones, pasaban miles de naves voladoras de diferentes tamaños, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de Gea, eran las numerosas tropas perfectamente organizadas que se encontraban marchando en diferentes zonas, en una clara señal de alerta.

— ¿Estas segura que este es el planeta Tierra?—preguntó Gea con gran incredulidad.

—Así es. —Afirmó Brandy mientras examinaba su báculo. —aunque… hay algo extraño.

— ¿a qué te refieres?

—No siento la presencia del Ki divino. Es como si se acabara de esfumar en este instante. —contestó Brandy con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡No es posible! ¿Dices que está muerto?—preguntó Gea con un tono de alarma

—No lo creo, pero es algo raro. —replicó Brandy mientras se acariciaba su mentón de manera pensativa.

— ¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo?—ofreció una voz masculina justo detrás de las divinidades femeninas.

En este instante, tanto Gea como Brandy dieron un salto que las obligó a ponerse en guardia ante el dueño de aquella voz. Y al hacerlo, pudieron ver con mayor detenimiento al sujeto que les había ofrecido ayuda.

El tipo media un metro ochenta, era bastante corpulento casi rayando en el sobrepeso; tenía el cabello negro azabache y bastante revuelto, asimismo tenía una barba incipiente bastante descuidada, y sus ojos negros parecían aburridos y cansados.

Iba vestido con una armadura pectoral metálica de color negra, la cual tenía una única hombrera dorada del lado derecho. Sus manos estaban metidas en su pantalón negro holgado, mostrando una postura relajada y despreocupada, la cual no cambio ni cuando las deidades adoptaron una postura de alerta ante él.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?!—preguntó Gea de manera enérgica.

—Eso debería preguntarles yo a ustedes. —respondió el sujeto tranquilamente.

—Disculpa nuestra rudeza—replicó Brandy de manera educada mientras relajaba su postura—hemos venido a buscar a alguien realmente poderoso.

El sujeto le dedico una mirada penetrante a Brandy.

— ¿Vienen a buscar al Comandante?

Gea y Brandy intercambiaron miradas en señal de complicidad.

— ¿Este tal "Comandante" es el ser más poderoso de tu planeta?—inquirió Gea con curiosidad.

—Eso dicen—respondió el sujeto encogiendo los hombros.

— ¿Puedes llevarnos con él?—solicitó Brandy con un guiño que hizo que el hombre se sonrojara por completo.

—S…seguro—respondió el terrícola visiblemente sonrojado. — pero antes quisiera saber quiénes son ustedes.

—Es cierto, no nos hemos presentado—respondió Gea con un tono autoritario. —Soy la Gran Kaio-Shin de este universo; la Gran Creadora Gea, gusto en conocerte.

—Y yo soy Brandy, el Ángel Asistente del dios destructor de este universo. —respondió la hermosa divinidad mientras sonreía y guiñaba un ojo.

El terrícola había cambiado su mirada de aburrimiento por una de asombro y estupefacción. No daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Gran Creadora? ¿Ángel Asistente? ¿dios destructor? ¿Quiénes eran en realidad aquellas mujeres?

Finalmente el joven terrícola logró responder con un tono ausente:

—M…mi nombre es Sak, soy uno de los tres generales dorados de las fuerzas de elite humanas….m…mucho gusto en conocerlas.

—encantadas. —respondieron al unísono las deidades femeninas.

—E…está bien, síganme—respondió Sak aun con el tono ausente en voz.

Mientras volaban sobre los inmensos rascacielos futuristas del planeta, Sak observaba de reojo a las "supuestas" divinidades que lo iban siguiendo. Tenía un sinfín de preguntes que quería hacerles.

—Eh… ¿Qué quiso decir con "Gran Creadora"? ¿Es usted un "dios"?—preguntó Sak a Gea.

—Se puede decir que sí.

— ¿Y tú eres un Ángel?—le replicó Sak a Brandy.

—Así es—respondió la chica con una sonrisa radiante.

—Esto es una locura—contestó el terrícola sin poder salir de su asombro.

—por cierto Sak, ¿Por qué parece que todos aquí están en alerta?—preguntó Gea.

—ah eso…bueno, al parecer estamos bajo amenaza de destrucción. —respondió Sak con una tranquilidad abrumadora.

— ¿Amenaza? ¿De quién?—pregunto Brandy con sumo interés.

—realmente no estoy seguro, pero según dicen, de una tal "emperatriz" llamada Icell.

Gea sintió un golpe seco en su estómago al escuchar ese nombre.

— ¿Q…que quería…Icell?—preguntó Gea con hilo en su voz.

—aparentemente quiere que nosotros seamos parte de su flota interestelar de guerreros, o al menos eso dicen los soldados que lo presenciaron. Porque yo estaba durmiendo cuando eso pasó…en fin, ya hemos llegado.

En ese instante, los tres seres arribaron ante un magnifico edificio hecho de mármol, adornado con finos y delicados detalles dorados que acentuaban el esplendor de la imponente estructura.

Aterrizaron suavemente en el pequeño puerto aéreo situado en el techo del palacio. Y al instante un pequeño grupo de soldados vestidos de la misma forma que Sak (salvo por la hombrera de bronce) se desplegaron alrededor de los tres individuos; todos tenían la palma extendida hacia ellos con una esfera de ki rojo amenazante, lista para ser disparada en cualquier momento.

—¡Alto! ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!—preguntó enérgicamente un hombre rapado y con una cicatriz en su ojo, y que parecía ser el líder del pelotón de soldados.

—Tranquilo Rahl, soy yo, Sak.

—G…general Sak ¿Quiénes son ellas?—preguntó Rahl señalando a las divinidades sin dejarlas de apuntar con su esfera de ki rojo.

—Son unas personas muy importantes que quieren ver al Comandante.

—Sabe muy bien que el Comandante se está preparando para la gran batalla en estos momentos, así que no tenemos tiempo para recibir a ningún cliente.

— ¿Cliente?—preguntó Gea extrañada.

—Por lo general, los únicos que nos visitan son clientes deseosos de adquirir nuestros servicios bélicos. —Respondió Sak mientras volvía a introducir sus manos en sus bolsillos. —ellas no son clientes Rahl, pero vienen conmigo así que relájense todos.

Al instante, todos los presentes desaparecieron sus esferas de ki a regañadientes. Y a su vez, Sak junto a Gea y Brandy, entraron al interior del palacio. Una vez más, Gea se maravilló ante la hermosura arquitectónica del interior de aquel lugar, la estancia en la que se encontraban era bastante amplia y lujosa, en donde los tonos oscuros reinaban como colores dominantes.

Habían llegado ante una sólida y majestuosa puerta metálica que carecía de cualquier medio visible para abrirla, pero Sak simplemente se limitó a poner su palma en la puerta, para que esta, vibrara y posteriormente ascendiera dándoles espacio para que pasaran libremente.

El singular trio de seres entro ante aquella amplia estancia, en donde lo más llamativo, aparte de los lujosos muebles y pantallas con tácticas de guerra, era el hombre que se encontraba levitando justo en medio de la gran habitación. A su alrededor brillaba un aura morada y estaba en un claro estado de meditación.

Gea sintió un escalofrió que recorría su espalda lentamente, puesto que podía reconocer esa aura morada, aquello era el ki divino en su forma física.

—Sak, ¿Qué haces aquí?—dijo aquel hombre con una voz fuerte e impregnada de autoridad.

Sak flexiono su cuerpo levemente en una muestra de reverencia y luego añadió:

—los dioses han escuchado sus plegarias Comandante, o al menos eso creo puesto que han venido a verlo.

— ¿plegarias? No recuero haber recurrido a algo tan inútil como eso. Yo mismo me vasto para solventar mis problemas—e inmediatamente el sujeto se plantó ante los tres seres que habían llegado a su habitación.

Gea observo con detenimiento aquel sujeto. Esa soberbia y ese físico solo podían pertenecer a un ser el universo. Finalmente habían encontrado al dios destructor del universo trece.


	6. Batalla Imprevista

Entre más observaba al Comandante, más segura estaba Gea de que aquel hombre era el dios destructor de su universo. Puesto que tenía la imponencia y apariencia de un ser divino.

El imponente hombre que se encontraba frente a las deidades media al menos dos metros de altura; tenía el cabello corto y rizado de un rojo intenso como el fuego, el cual contrastaba con sus ojos azules como zafiros. Justo en medio de su fina y arreglada barba de candado, se encontraba una sonrisa que expedía confianza.

Su atlético cuerpo estaba cubierto completamente con una elegante capa morada, de la cual únicamente sobresalían dos hombreras de platino. Y alrededor de su cuello llevaba colgado un magnifico medallón purpura brillante.

—Si lo que dice mi General es cierto, tú debes ser un Ángel—dijo el Comandante a Brandy con un tono que irradiaba confianza.

—Ha acertado de pleno Comandante—respondió Brandy con una sonrisa educada.

—Por favor, llamame Crono

—Yo soy Brandy, y ella es la Gran Kaio-Shin Gea, creadora de este universo—replicó Brandy mientras señalaba a Gea con su mano izquierda.

En ese momento Crono agarró la mano de Brandy para darle un beso en su muñeca. Todo esto mientras ignoraba olímpicamente la mano extendida de Gea, a quien por cierto, ni siquiera la había volteado a ver desde que se plantó frente a ellas.

La Kaio-Shin aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención de Crono, pero este, seguía embelesado con la belleza de Brandy.

—Disculpa, Crono—dijo Gea con un tono molesto—necesitamos hablar contigo de algo muy delicado y urgente.

Pero en ese instante, un soldado regordete y con uniforme militar con hombrera de bronce, irrumpió la estancia de Crono visiblemente aterrado.

— ¡YA ESTA AQUÍ COMANDANTE, YA ESTA AQUÍ!—Gritó el hombre con sumo terror.

— ¿Quién está aquí?—preguntó Sak de manera tranquila.

— ¡LA EMPERATRIZ ICELL!

Crono aparto la vista de Brandy por primera vez, y le dedico una mirada penetrante al soldado regordete.

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo, Yuil?

—S…si mi señor, e…está aquí y q…quiere h…hablar con usted, ¡ya ha matado a cientos de nosotros!

El cuarteto de personas miró con sorpresa a Yuil ante aquella afirmación.

— ¡Entonces no tengo tiempo que perder!—anunció Crono con un tono decidido—Disculpame un momento Brandy, solo me llevará unos segundos encargarme de esta basura sideral.

Y acto seguido, Crono activó un botón que abrió una puerta circular en el techo de su oficina.

— ¡Vengan conmigo Sak y Yuil, acabemos con esto de una buena vez!

Y tanto Sak como Crono salieron volando intempestivamente por la puerta del techo, mientras que Yuil, aún seguía temblando en la estancia.

—Ni que estuviera loco, yo no iré a pelear con esa monstruo. —y acto seguido, salió volando en una dirección diferente a la de sus líderes.

— ¿Qué opinas Brandy? ¿Crees que Crono sea el dios destructor que buscamos?

—Solo hay una forma de saberlo—indicó el Ángel mientras se elevaba hasta la puerta del techo. —tenemos que observar esta pelea.

Cuando Gea y Brandy salieron del Palacio (el cual en realidad era un Cuartel General) contemplaron un panorama completamente apocalíptico. Había cientos de naves alienígenas que oscurecían el cielo del planeta tierra. Dichas naves disparaban a discreción sobre los diferentes edificios futuristas, acabando con cientos de personas a la vez. Mientras tanto, alrededor de ellas, había un grupo de soldados que disparaban energías de ki a las naves con el objetivo de derribarlas, pero estas, eran demasiadas para el pequeño grupo de soldados.

En ese momento de desesperación, Crono y Sak se apersonaron en la vanguardia de aquellas naves.

— ¡Desaparezcan malditas alimañas!—gritó un Crono enfurecido mientras extendía sus palmas envueltas en ki de color purpura, este ki, se propago por todas la naves, y una vez que todas estuvieron impregnadas con este poder, Crono cerro sus palmas a puños haciendo que las naves explotaran en una cadena de destrucción masiva.

Todos los soldados sobrevivientes estallaron en vítores y alabanzas hacia su comandante, salvo Sak, quien seguía con su impasibilidad natural.

— ¡Aun no hay nada que celebrar! Pongan a resguardo a los civiles ¡rápido!

— ¡Si señor!—respondieron al unísono los soldados y posteriormente se dispersaron para cumplir la orden encomendada.

— ¡Impresionante!—admitió Gea al contemplar el poder de Crono—creo que en efecto, este hombre es el dios destructor que buscamos.

Brandy no respondió nada y se limitó a seguir observando fijamente la batalla.

Mientras Crono y Sak disparan esferas de ki hacia los diferentes enemigos, una especie de trono volador se acercaba sigilosamente entre las explosiones, en el cual iba sentada un ser femenino de estatura baja; en su cabeza había un par de filosos cuernos negros sobre una esfera purpura. Sus pequeños ojos rojos irradiaban odio y maldad corrosiva. Llevaba una pequeña armadura de un material parecido al plástico terrestre, la cual solo cubría su dorso, dejando al descubierto sus brazos delgados y tonificados y sus piernas musculosas; las cuales indicaban que la piel de la figura en cuestión era rosada y con patrones de líneas horizontales. Pero sin duda alguna, el rasgo más llamativo era su gruesa y larga cola, la cual terminaba en una filosa punta morada.

Este ser disparo un demoledor rayo rojo con su dedo índice sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo. Este ataque impactó de lleno al pecho de Crono derribándolo al instante, ante la mirada atónita de los soldados.

—No eres más que simple basura, Crono. —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa malvada.

— ¿Quién eres tú?—preguntó Sak mientras cargaba en brazos al herido Crono.

— ¿te atreves a dirigirte a mí de esa forma? ¡Conoce tu lugar maldita escoria!—replicó la mujer disparando otro rayo mortal hacia Sak, quien esquivo el ataque con relativa facilidad.

—Ya veo, tú debes ser la emperatriz loca llamada Icell

—¡¿A QUIEN CREES QUE LE DICES LOCA?!—respondió Icell mientras disparaba una ráfaga de rayos rojos a través de sus dedos. Sin embargo, Sak lograba esquivar estos rayos sin mayores problemas.

—S…Sak dejame…yo me encargo de e…esto—replicó Crono mientras se liberaba de los brazos de su general, e inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre Icell en un feroz ataque.

Ambos seres chocaron sus puños en un poderoso golpe que generó una onda expansiva de choque que destruyó los débiles escombros remanentes en la ciudad.´

Crono conectó un potente gancho izquierdo en el vientre de Icell, el cual hizo que esta, escupiera una gran cantidad de sangre purpura. No obstante, la emperatriz asestó un coletazo en el mentón derecho de Crono aturdiéndolo por completo.

Mientras Crono caía al suelo, fue agarrado por el cuello con la cola de Icell, la cual puso al Comandante de la Tierra a su propia altura.

—Eres realmente patético, si tan solo hubieras aceptado mi propuesta, te podrías haber evitado esta humillación.

Y con una sonrisa impregnada de malicia, Icell comenzó a acribillar a golpes al debilitado cuerpo de Crono, quien se limitaba a escupir sangre con cada impacto que Icell le asestaba.

— ¡esto es terrible Brandy! ¡Debemos ayudarle!—afirmó Gea mientras observaba con terror la masacre que Icell le estaba propinando a Crono. Sin embargo, Brandy no parecía inmutarse en lo absoluto.

—Tranquila Gea. Recuerde que él tiene el Ki divino de la destrucción, por lo que esta mujer no debería presentarle ningún reto.

Mientras las deidades estaban hablando, Icell hizo aparecer una esfera de energía negra con pequeñas ráfagas eléctricas a su alrededor.

Gea al sentir aquel poder se estremeció.

—B…Brandy…e…ese energía…

—Lo sé. Tiene el poder para destruir no solo a Crono, sino a todo este planeta.

Y en ese momento, Icell disparó la energía oscura hacia Crono.


	7. Identidad Revelada

Antes de que la esfera de energía negra se impactará de lleno en el pecho de Crono, Sak la interceptó con su mano derecha, como si se tratara de un simple balón. Acto seguido, la esfera negra se desintegró en su mano evaporándose por completo.

—Debo admitir que esta energía es algo peligrosa—dijo Sak con tranquilidad. Y a continuación su mano izquierda comenzó a impregnarse con el ki de color negro de la esfera que había absorbido.

—Pero… ¿Q…que?—alcanzó a balbucear Icell antes de que Sak lanzara una ráfaga de rayos negros provenientes de su mano izquierda. La emperatriz del frio fue incapaz de detener un tan solo de los rayos, por lo que termino siendo brutalmente perforada por el ataque de Sak.

Gea abrió los ojos como platos ante aquel despliegue de poder Sak, mientras que Brandy simplemente sonrió.

—M…ma…maldito—balbuceó Icell mientras intentaba en vano, mantenerse en pie con su cuerpo perforado y sangrante.

Sak suspiro.

—Vaya, que decepción. Por un momento pensé que esto iba a ser algo divertido.

Icell, al escuchar aquellas palabras, lanzó un sonoro grito de rabia que se escuchó por todas partes. Y acto seguido, su cuerpo emitió un potente brillo blanco que cegó temporalmente la visión de todos los presentes.

Cuando la luz se estaba disipando por completo, un poderoso puñetazo se incrusto en el estómago de Sak mandándolo a estrellarse contra un edificio.

En el momento que Sak salió de los escombros caminado tranquilamente con sus manos en sus bolsillos, logro ver la nueva apariencia de Icell.

La emperatriz se había desecho de su armadura, por lo que en teoría, su tonificado cuerpo estaba desnudo. La mujer había crecido hasta los dos metros de altura; su piel había adquirido una tonalidad completamente blanca. Su cuerpo era bastante similar al de una mujer humana, salvo por el diamante morado ubicado en la zona abdominal. Y los pezones de sus amplios pechos, eran dos pequeños diamantes del mismo color morado. En su cabeza, los cuernos habían dado paso a una serie de tentáculos alargados que caían sobre la espalda de Icell, como si se tratase de un cabello lacio. Su rostro había adquirido unas facciones delicadas y elegantes, propias de una hermosa mujer. Y sus labios carnosos y rojos como la sangre, sonreían con malicia y confianza.

Sak se percató que, las heridas que le había provocado habían desaparecido por completo.

—Ya olvide la última vez que tuve que recurrir a esta transformación para ganar una pelea. —replicó Icell con tono repleto de confianza.

Sak permaneció impasible como de costumbre. Observándola con su tradicional mirada de cansancio y aburrimiento.

—Bueno, espero que…—Sak fue interrumpido con una ráfaga de rayos rojos disparados por Icell. No obstante, este, sorteaba aquella lluvia de poder con suma facilidad, sin siquiera sacar las manos de sus bolsillos.

Mientras Icell disparaba sus rayos con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, hizo aparecer otra esfera de energía negra en su mano izquierda. La cual era más pequeña que la anterior, pero era considerablemente más poderosa que su predecesora.

Sin embargo, Sak, en un despliegue de velocidad, se volvió a apoderar de la esfera negra haciéndola desaparecer en sus manos.

En ese momento, Icell lanzó un demoledor puñetazo a la cara de Sak, pero este lo esquivó, y aprovechó para soltarle una potente patada al pecho de Icell, la cual fue conectada exitosamente, mandando a volar a la emperatriz del frio.

— ¡Eso es Sak! ¡Pateala más duro!—gritó Gea con emoción, mientras alzaba sus puños al aire.

Justo cuando Icell se estampó contra una pared, Sak rápidamente puso su mano sobre el vientre de la villana; con la clara intención de emitir un devastador ataque final. Pero la alienígena, se defendió con un coletazo que Sak detuvo con su codo.

En los ojos de Icell se reflejaba el más puro terror.

—Eres una entidad bastante peligrosa, no puedo permitir que vuelvas a causar estragos en mi planeta… ¡desaparece!—La palma de Sak emitió un leve brillo blanco, el cual hizo que el cuerpo de Icell comenzara a corroerse como si un fuego invisible la estuviera devorando salvajemente.

Icell emitió una serie de alaridos de desesperación, y luego cayó al suelo fulminada con los ojos completamente en blanco.

Gea no pudo evitar sentir un poco de lastima ante la muerte de su principal enemiga, pero una parte de ella se sentía en alivio al constatar su desaparición.

—Interesante. —replicó Brandy después de haber visto el poder de Sak—muy interesante en verdad.

La actuación de Sak había llenado de tanto asombro a Gea, que esta, había pasado por alto lo más obvio.

—Brandy… ¿acaso Sak es…? ¡No, imposible! ¡Se supone que Crono es el dios destructor de este universo!—dijo Gea visiblemente exaltada. — ¡yo lo vi con mis propios ojos!

—Creo saber qué es lo que está pasando…sígame Gea. —e inmediatamente, Brandy voló hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo moribundo de Crono.

— ¿Reconoce esto?—preguntó Brandy, mientras sostenía en su mano, el medallón purpura totalmente destrozado de Crono.

Gea, tras examinarlo un rato y reconocerlo, se sorprendió tanto, que sus ojos casi se salieron de sus cuencas.

— ¡Es el talismán de la envidia!—respondió Gea agitada— ¡es uno de los tesoros divinos! Tiene el poder de absorber las "cualidades" de un ser superior.

—En efecto. Nuestro "querido" Comandante Crono ha estado absorbiendo los poderes y habilidades de Sak, quien por cierto, es el verdadero dios destructor de este universo.

Gea quedo en shock al escuchar lo que Brandy dijo.

—Escuche que mencionaban mi nombre—dijo Sak, quien se encontraba justo detrás de Gea, a la cual se le erizó la espalda del susto.

—S…Sak… ¿e…escuchaste todo?

Sak asintió con la cabeza.

—Supongo que eso explica muchas cosas…—replicó Sak con cierto tono lúgubre. —pero… ¿yo…un dios?

—Técnicamente aun no lo eres, pero precisamente para eso hemos venido. —contestó Gea con amabilidad mientras señalaba con la cabeza a Brandy.

—Yo seré su maestra y asistente, me encargaré de convertirlo en el más poderoso Hakai-Shin de entre los dieciocho universos. —explicó Brandy mientras señalaba su propio bíceps izquierdo con orgullo.

Sak vio con sorpresa a Brandy.

—E…espera un momento... ¿tu s…serás mi m…maestra y asistente?—preguntó Sak visiblemente sonrojado.

—Si así usted lo desea, sí.

A Sak solo le basto contemplar la sonrisa del hermoso ángel para tener muy claro su respuesta.

—Supongo que ahora seré un dios.


	8. Sentimientos encontrados

— ¡Esplendido señor Sak!—anunció Brandy con una sonrisa. —sin embargo, estoy obligada a preguntarle, ¿está seguro de esto? Ser un dios destructor o Hakai-Shin¸ conlleva una serie de sacrificios no aptos para cualquiera. Tendrá que renunciar a su "humanidad", y no solo me refiero a su condición natural como humano, sino a que tendrá que destruir planetas enteros, muchos de los cuales, están habitados por seres pacíficos. ¿Podrá soportar ese peso en su conciencia, señor Sak?

El corpulento y perezoso humano clavo sus ojos negros y vacíos en el Ángel.

—Claro. —respondió de manera seca mientras se encogía de hombros. No obstante, esa respuesta lacónica, iba cargada de una serie de sentimientos encontrados en su interior.

Sak siempre había sido un hombre bastante solitario, y no por voluntad propia, sino porque todo ser viviente con el que tenía contacto, inmediatamente mostraba una señal de desprecio hacia el joven humano. Sak jamás había conocido las bondades de ser "querido" por alguien. Siempre le tocaba ver como los demás eran felices a su alrededor, mientras que en él, crecía un sentimiento de amarga soledad y tristeza. Sin embargo, Sak desarrolló un orgullo que le permitía mantener una máscara de indiferencia ante su propio sufrimiento, haciendo que nadie notará que Sak, sufría en su interior. Esos sentimientos hicieron que el humano perdiera el sentido de valor hacia la vida.

Gea observaba a Sak detenidamente. La Kaio-Shin no quería decirlo abiertamente, pero a ella no le gustaba la idea que Sak fuera el dios destructor de su universo. En especial porque no parecía tener el menor reparó en cegar vidas sin vacilar en lo absoluto.

Mientras tanto, Crono se levantaba poco a poco con su orgullo apaleado al igual que su cuerpo.

—M…mi medallón…devuélvelo—exigió el Comandante a Gea.

— ¡Pero que descaro!—respondió Brandy de manera exaltada ante el asombro de todos los presentes— ¡le has robado la esencia al señor Sak, privándolo de todas las virtudes que conlleva el ser un dios, por no mencionar que has robado un tesoro divino!

— ¡Callate mujer! ¡No hablo contigo, hablo con la mujer rechoncha de ahí!—escupió Crono mientras señalaba con desprecio a Gea. — ¡Devuélveme mi medallón, Bruja!

En este instante, Sak le propino un sonoro y doloroso rodillazo en la nariz,

—Esa no es manera de dirigirse a una diosa, "Comandante"—replicó Sak con un tono bastante serio.

Crono, quien ahora tenía la nariz partida y chorreando sangre por borbotones, lanzó una mirada infestada de odio a Sak.

— ¡Maldito gusano! ¡¿Así es como me agradeces el haberte dado un hogar?! ¡Eres basura y siempre lo serás, recuérdalo muy bien Sak!—contestó Crono con una voz llena de ira y odio, mismo que se materializó en un esfera potente de energía roja en su palma derecha.

Sin embargo, un potente puñetazo su incrustó violentamente en el estómago de Crono, haciéndolo vomitar sangre mientras que sus ojos se tornaban blancos en señal de inconciencia.

Cuando el Comandante cayó al suelo fulminado, Gea sobó levemente su mano después del puñetazo.

—y pensar que casi te veía como un igual…

— ¡Vaya anciana, eso sí que fue sorprendente!—replicó Sak con una sonrisa de emoción.

Gea aclaró su garganta al escuchar que Sak la había llamado anciana.

—Te agradecería te refirieras a mí como Gea. —Sak simplemente le sonrió, a lo cual Gea le replicó de la misma manera.

—Tiene un día para despedirse de quien usted quiera, Señor Sak. Regresaremos mañana para iniciar su entrenamiento. —anuncio Brandy con tono solemne.

— ¿Un día para despedirme?... Brandy, el Comandante ha sido el único ser quien no me detestaba abiertamente, y ya has visto lo que acaba de suceder. ¿No puedo irme contigo ahora?

Gea y Brandy intercambiaron miradas. Luego el ángel le sonrió

—Como usted ordene, Señor Sak. —e inmediatamente golpeo el suelo tres veces con su báculo, haciendo aparecer una esfera transparente que envolvía a los tres seres. Sak observó como la destrucción parcial de su ciudad, daba paso súbitamente a una hermosa y tranquila pradera, con un verdoso cielo en el que reinaban tres soles.

Sak no sabía que lo sorprendía más, la velocidad instantánea del báculo de Brandy, o la visión del pacifico planeta en el que estaba ahora.

—Bienvenido al planeta Sagrado, eres el primer humano que viene aquí. Siéntete dichoso. —anuncio Gea con un gran orgullo mientras contemplaba su planeta natal.

—Impresio…—empezaba a decir Sak cuando cayó de bruces al suelo. Cuando Brandy hizo desaparecer la esfera de transportación, la gravedad aumentada del planeta Sagrado, castigó el cuerpo de Sak de manera abrupta.

—¿Q…q…que p..p…pasa?—alcanzó a balbucear Sak mientras su cuerpo se iba enterrando más y más en el suelo del planeta.

—El cambio de gravedad lo está afectando, Señor Sak. —explicó Brandy de manera divertida y tranquila. —solo debe concentrar su energía en su dorso para poder levantarse.

"Eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo" pensó Sak en sus adentros, pero no quería causar una mala impresión a Brandy, quien parecía tener un buen concepto de él, así que Sak obedeció al Ángel y concentro su energía en su espalda.

Para su sorpresa, logró notar como la gravedad iba cediendo, y poco a poco pudo levantarse del suelo con gran dificultad.

— ¡Excelente Señor Sak! todo apunta a que será un buen discípulo— dijo Brandy mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

El humano no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el gesto de Brandy, lo que hizo que perdiera la concentración y volviera a caer al suelo ante el peso de la gravedad.

— ¿Crees que pueda soportar el entrenamiento?—preguntó Gea mientras arcaba una ceja en señal de incredulidad.

—Sin duda alguna Gea, yo creo en el Señor Sak.

El corpulento humano, no pudo evitar sonreír de gran manera ante la confianza que Brandy le profesaba. Era la primera vez que alguien creía en él y lo apoyaba. Por lo que era inevitable que una punzada agradable se hiciera presente en su corazón. Y fue en ese instante que Sak confirmo lo que más temía; se estaba enamorando de alguien imposible para él.


	9. Un duro entrenamiento

—Maestra ¿está todo bien?—preguntó Siuk mientras salía corriendo del templo sagrado, al escuchar los gritos ahogados de Sak.

—Claro que si, Siuk. Todo está muy bien. —contestó Gea con una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿Segura?—replicó Siuk, mientras observaba con extrañeza al hombre que intentaba levantarse del suelo con gran esfuerzo— ¿es…quien creo que es?

Gea asintió con semblante alegre.

—Siuk, te presento a Sak, el dios destructor del universo trece.

—G…gust…to e…en cono…certe. —dijo Sak con gran esfuerzo mientras intentaba mantenerse de pie ante la gravedad.

—El gusto es mío…supongo. —contestó Siuk con un tono que indicaba que no estaba del todo convencida, de estar en presencia del ser más poderoso de su universo.

—Conozco esa mirada Siuk—dijo Gea en un tono afable—sé que tienes dudas, y es normal, de hecho yo misma la tuve…hasta que lo vi derrotar a Icell con una sola mano, sin haber derramado una sola gota de sudor.

Siuk no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos ante aquella afirmación de su maestra.

—¡Que?! ¡¿a Icell?!

—Así es—intervino Brandy con una sonrisa—nuestro dios destructor será el más poderoso de entre los dieciocho universos.

Sak intento con todas sus fuerzas no ruborizarse ante el comentario de Brandy, pero no pudo evitar que una tímida sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

—P…por supuesto que así será—contestó el humano mientras estabilizaba su energía alrededor de su cuerpo. Finalmente había dominado la gravedad.

— ¡Maravilloso Señor Sak! Su entrenamiento será Shuas comido.

Los otros tres presentes miraron extrañados a Brandy.

— ¿Shuas?—preguntó Siuk de manera extrañada.

—Ah es cierto, ustedes no deben conocerlo. El Shuas es un tipo de hierba que solo crece en la dimensión real, y aunque es asquerosa, contiene propiedades divinas que potencializan los poderes de un ser divino. Mi padre solo nos alimenta con eso.

—Y…ya veo—contestó Siuk con un dejo de perplejidad en su voz.

—Muy bien Señor Sak, ¡es hora de iniciar el entrenamiento!—dijo Brandy muy animada mientras levantaba su puño izquierdo.

Sak asintió.

—Brandy… ¿Dónde entrenaran?—preguntó Gea mientras observaba sus alrededores con preocupación.

—No se preocupe Gea, no entrenaremos aquí, iremos al Reino de la Nada.

La Kaio-Shin se estremeció al escuchar aquello, y no pudo evitar ver a Sak con preocupación.

— ¿I…irán a ese lugar tenebroso?

Sak observó con curiosidad a Gea, si había un lugar que hacía que una diosa de la creación temiera de esa forma, era un lugar al que él no le apetecía ir tampoco. Sin embargo, no iba a permitir que un tonto temor le quitara la oportunidad de impresionar a Brandy.

—Es el lugar idóneo para que un dios destructor despliegue sus poderes a libertad, es por eso que es el lugar preferido por todos para ir a entrenar.

—No se preocupe por mí, Gea. Volveré en una pieza—respondió Sak en tono jocoso. —cuando tú quieras, Brandy.

El ángel hizo accionar su báculo nuevamente envolviendo, esta vez, solamente a ellos dos. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desaparecieron del Planeta Sagrado.

Sak observo como de repente, se encontraba en la más absoluta oscuridad que jamás hubiera contemplado. Tanto así, que creyó que se había vuelto ciego, puesto que sus ojos no percibían nada más que negrura.

—B…Brandy ¿estás aquí?

—Estoy con usted Señor Sak—respondió el Ángel con dulzura, y acto seguido, disparo una esfera de luz blanca de su báculo, la cual iba creciendo a medida iba ascendiendo.

Sak pudo ver (un poco) a su alrededor, o al menos hasta donde la luz del pequeño sol de Brandy le permitía. Y observó como el Reino de la Nada hacía honor a su nombre. Solo había unos rastros de "humo" de colores oscuros y variados que se arremolinaban alrededor del sol postizo.

— ¿Qué tan grande es este lugar, Brandy?—preguntó Sak mientras intentaba divisar el horizonte oscuro sin éxito.

—Nadie lo sabe. Es el lugar más misterioso de la creación. El único que quizá lo sepa, es el Rey Zeno.

— ¿Rey Zeno?

—Es el supremo y absoluto creador de los dieciocho universos, los cuales se dividen en nueve pares de gemelos, en cuya regla de emparejamiento, es que la suma de sus respectivos números de universo, dé como resultado diecinueve. Actualmente somos del universo trece, por lo que nuestro universo gemelo es el seis…pero esa es platica para otro momento, es hora de empezar nuestro entrenamiento. —en ese instante, Brandy hizo aparecer de su báculo, dos gigantescos cubos metálicos negros sobre su cabeza. Cada uno tenía el tamaño de una casa.

Sak, quien aún se encontraba digiriendo la extensa y confusa información que Brandy le había expuesto, se puso en alerta ante la aparición de aquellos cubos.

—Estos cubos están hechos de un acero especial llamado Kachi Kacchin, el cual es considerado el material más resistente y pesado de todos los dieciocho universos. Su primer ejercicio es sencillo. Deberá mantener su posición actual mientras sostiene en brazos ambos cubos ¿fácil, no?—dijo Brandy con una sonrisa inocente.

Sak no estaba de acuerdo con eso de "fácil", puesto que la interminable inmensidad del Reino de la Nada, le afectaba su sentido de orientación. Era tremendamente difícil mantenerse en una sola posición. Y aunque Sak era dueño de una fuerza divina, aquellos cubos tenían la pinta de poder romper sus brazos.

Aun así, la confianza que Brandy tenía en él, era más que suficiente para darle ánimos para afrontar su primer ejercicio.

—Adelante, ¡estoy listo!—exclamó Sak mientras alzaba sus brazos esperando los cubos, y ese momento, Brandy hizo accionar su báculo, el cual hizo que los cubos se movieran lentamente hasta posarse cada uno en una mano diferente de Sak.

Cuando Brandy "soltó" los imponentes artefactos, Sak sintió como si dos meteoritos se posaran en sus manos, puesto que fue irremediablemente proyectado hacia abajo. El humano iba en caída libre internándose más y más en la espesa oscuridad. Sak estaba seguro que si había suelo, iba ser aplastado por aquellos cubos.

Mientras Sak iba en picada, Brandy iba descendiendo tranquilamente frente a él.

—Debe concentrarse Señor Sak, recuerde que está entrenando para ser un dios destructor. Use sus poderes de acuerdo a eso. —Y en ese instante Brandy se detuvo y observo a Sak mientras se hundía más y más en las penumbras.

Mientras iba en caída, el corpulento humano meditaba las palabras de Brandy. Si bien era cierto que los cubos eran abismalmente pesados, Sak estaba seguro que podría destruirlos con su energía. Sin embargo, eso sería muy "fácil" de hacer, así que, ¿Qué quería Brandy que hiciera realmente?

Sak canalizó su ki morado en sus manos, y mientras lo hacía, supo lo que tenía que hacer. A continuación, Sak se concentró en el material que sus manos palpaban. Era frio y liso, pero luego se centró en el núcleo de los cubos. Y luego, sus manos emitieron una energía, que hizo que los cubos vibraran, y posteriormente Sak dejo de descender. Súbitamente el peso de los cubos había desaparecido por completo, y daba la sensación que ahora estaba cargando simples cubos de cartón livianos. Sak había destruido el peso de los cubos.

Brandy estalló en aplausos y vítores hacia Sak.

— ¡Magnifico Señor Sak! ¡Sabía que era un genio!

Sak sonreía triunfal, mientras ascendía a la altura de Brandy con los cubos en los dedos índices de cada mano.

—Tú me diste la clave, Brandy. —pero en el momento que Sak le iba a dedicar un guiño a Brandy, una esfera de energía blanca se había impactado violentamente en su espalda, dejándolo momentáneamente inconsciente.

—Ups, mi mano se resbalo—dijo una voz en tono de burla.

Mientras Brandy acudía a sostener el cuerpo inerte de Sak, busco al dueño de aquella voz en la oscuridad, y cuando lo encontró, su rostro, generalmente sonriente y afable, se había vuelto áspero y rudo. Luego le hizo una sola pregunta:

— ¿Qué rayos haces aquí, hermano?


	10. La Sangrienta Mary

—Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu hermano mayor, hermanita—dijo el sujeto con un tono de burla, mientras observaba a Brandy con un desdén de superioridad.

Sak abrió los ojos con dificultad, y se sonrojó al comprobar que estaba en brazos de Brandy, y su nariz comenzó a sangrar levemente, al constatar que su cabeza estaba reposando sobre los suaves y esponjosos pechos del Ángel.

— ¡Señor Sak, ¿se encuentra bien?! —preguntó la chica con un tono de alivio.

El humano sentía un dolor lacerante en su espalda, pero su orgullo le impedía mostrar debilidad ante su atractiva maestra.

—S…si, no es n…nada… ¿Qué me paso?

—Fuiste víctima de tu propio descuido. Si hubieras estado alerta, esto no hubiera sucedido —le espetó el misterioso sujeto con un tono autoritario y soberbio.

—El Señor Sak es el dios destructor del Universo Trece, por lo que le debes más respeto, Rum—atajó Brandy con un tono serio.

En ese instante, Sak observo detenidamente a Rum, y al hacerlo, constato que aquel sujeto debía ser el gemelo de su maestra.

Llevaba puesto un traje exactamente idéntico al de Brandy, con la salvedad de que el traje base acampanado era de color azul oscuro profundo. Y los símbolos que se encontraban en el delantal, consistían de tres líneas horizontales gruesas de color naranja. E incluso, llevaba en su mano izquierda un báculo idéntico al de Brandy, con la excepción que su mango era negro en vez de gris.

Su cabello iba pulcramente peinado hacia atrás, lo que le confería un aspecto bastante elegante. Y aunque Sak nunca iba admitirlo abiertamente, aquel sujeto era condenadamente atractivo, tanto así, que estaba seguro que Rum seria toda una sensación en su planeta natal. Gran parte de su atractivo radicaba en sus ojos violetas, los cuales transmitían un aire de superioridad y confianza.

— ¿dios destructor dices? —replicó Rum con sorna. —ni siquiera fue capaz de esquivar mi débil ataque.

—apenas está iniciando su entrenamiento, pero él será el más poderoso de los dieciocho universos.

En ese instante, una sonora carcajada femenina hizo estruendo a sus alrededores.

— ¡No me hagas reír! —contestó la voz femenina que provenía de la oscuridad que se alojaba a las espaldas de Rum.

— ¿Otra vez espiando conversaciones ajenas, Señorita Mary? ¿Qué le había dicho de esos modales? —replicó Rum de manera tranquila y pausada.

— ¿De qué rayos hablas, Rum? ¡Fuiste tú quien se alejó de nuestra zona de entrenamiento! —contestó la mujer, esta vez apareciendo al lado de su maestro, y posando de manera casual frente a todos.

Sak contempló a la mujer frente a él, y tuvo que admitir que aquella chica debía ser la segunda mujer más hermosa que haya visto, después de Brandy.

La mujer tenía una tez blanca como la nieve. Sus ojos parecían un par de hermosos zafiros azules, los cuales contrastaban con su cabellera larga y lisa de rojo intenso. Un mechón de pelo cubría la totalidad de su ojo derecho. La chica era de complexión delgada. Y su modesta altura de un metro setenta, le daba un aire de distinción y elegancia.

La chica iba vestida con el tradicional traje de un dios destructor, el cual consistía en un pantalón negro bastante holgado, en cuyo frente se encontraba una franja tipo delantal idéntico al que usaba Rum, incluyendo las mismas tres gruesas líneas naranjas. Todo esto, ceñido con un cinturón ancho de tela de color azul.

Su torso estaba parcialmente desnudo, tanto así, que sus voluptuosos senos estaban ligeramente cubiertos únicamente, por la ornamenta circular que se alojaba alrededor de su cuello, la cual era de color negro con bordes dorados y recubierta con un patrón de franjas negras más oscuras que el color negro base. En la parte frontal de la circular ornamenta, se encontraba una única línea gruesa de color naranja. Y sus pies estaban calzados con un par de botines de color café.

Ambos brazos, delgados y delicados, tenían dos pares de finos y elegantes brazaletes dorados.

— ¿Qué tanto miras, bola de grasa? —preguntó la chica con brusquedad a Sak.

El humano se sobresaltó ante aquel comentario. Sak estaba consiente que no estaba en la mejor forma física posible, pero tampoco estaba en tal mal estado, al menos no para hacerle justicia aquel comentario.

Sak se aclaró la garganta para deshacerse del bochorno.

—Simplemente me alegra saber que hay otra humana fungiendo como una diosa de la destrucción. Cuando Brandy me comentó que existían más dieciocho universos, creí que los otros dioses serian "diferentes".

Mary y Rum intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa, y acto seguido, ambos se echaron a reír a carcajadas burlonas.

— ¿en verdad crees que yo, la poderosa Mary, es una…"humana"? —Sak notó el dejo de desprecio y asco que Mary le impregnó a la palabra humana. —pertenezco a la raza más poderosa de todas: soy una vampiresa. —y en ese instante, la diosa mostró una sonrisa malvada en la que se notaba como los colmillos superiores, crecían tres centímetros de largo.

—Tal y como le dije a Rum anteriormente, el Señor Sak, apenas está iniciando su entrenamiento, por lo que es normal que desconozca que el Universo Dieciocho, es considerado como el Universo de la Oscuridad; y por lo tanto, no es raro que una fenómeno haya sido elegida como la diosa destructora de ahí. —respondió Brandy con suma tranquilidad.

En ese instante, la sonrisa malvada de Mary despareció, y en un despliegue de velocidad divina, la chica lanzó una devastadora esfera de energía purpura hacia la cara de Brandy. Nos obstante, Sak desvió el poderoso ataque hacia la oscuridad, no sin antes sentir un escozor en su mano. Aquel ataque había sido lanzado con la intención de matar a Brandy, y eso no le había gustado en lo absoluto.

Brandy sonrió con alegría. Ella no necesitaba ser salvada por nadie, pero al ver como su aprendiz detenía el ataque de una diosa de la destrucción por querer "salvarla", le causo un extraño sentimiento de felicidad que jamás había experimentado.

—Brandy no necesitaba ponerme al tanto de su existencia. —respondió Sak en tono sereno. — La escoria es un virus que siempre encuentra espacio en la creación. Y al conocerlos a ustedes aquí, confirma que eso es una verdad universal.

—Oh vaya—respondió Rum con una mirada divertida.

Mary volvió a sonreír con malicia.

—Este boca floja no conoce su lugar. Esta clase de basura impertinente solo existe para disminuir el nivel de su universo. —Replicó Mary con una mirada feroz—como diosa de la destrucción es mi deber acabar con este error. Le hare un favor a tu Kaio-Shin y te acabare aquí y ahora. —y en ese instante, Mary extendió su palma derecha en dirección a Sak.

El humano se preparó para desviar cualquier ataque que Mary le lanzara, pero en ese momento, Brandy grito a la vampiresa:

— ¡No lo hagas Mary!

La diosa sonrió con maldad.

—Desaparece de mi vista… ¡Hakai! —cuando Mary dijo aquella extraña palabra, Sak sintió como su cuerpo estallaba en un dolor agónico. Él no había visto que ninguna energía se manifestara en la palma de la diosa, pero si notó como un inconmensurable poder destructivo se había acumulado ahí de golpe, y luego sintió, como esa energía lo envolvía, carcomiendo su cuerpo por completo. Y, a continuación, Sak desapareció de la creación.

Inmediatamente después, Brandy agito dos veces su báculo, como golpeando un suelo invisible. Y acto seguido, Sak volvió a regenerarse a una velocidad de vértigo.

El corpulento humano quedo estupefacto ante su gran confusión.

—Y…yo me m…morí…

— ¡Señor Sak, he retrocedido el tiempo! ¡Ya sabe lo que va pasar!

En ese momento, Sak observo que Mary lo estaba apuntando con su palma, y luego exclamo nuevamente:

—Desaparece de mi vista… ¡Hakai! —pero en ese instante, Sak extendió también su palma, e hizo que la misma energía que destruyó el peso de los cubos, emanara de su mano para contrarrestar el poder de Mary.

El choque de energías destructivas fue tan abominablemente abismal, que unas especies de "grietas" se materializaron en el espacio entre las palmas de los dioses destructores. Eran roturas espacio-temporales.

Inmediatamente, Rum destruyo la grieta recién creada con un golpe de su báculo, después con el mismo instrumento, golpeo la palma de Sak, y al mismo tiempo, sujeto la palma de Mary con su mano derecha. Acabando así, con el ataque destructivo de los dioses.

—Eso fue realmente peligroso. —respondió el Ángel masculino con un tono cargado de severidad—si la rotura hubiera crecido un poco más, el Rey Zeno la hubiera detectado al instante, e inmediatamente se hubiera apersonado a esta dimensión para destruirla, junto con los causantes de dicha rotura. Debes ser más severa con tu discípulo, Brandy. Este comportamiento no es aceptable para alguien que aspira a ser un dios.

— ¡Entonces tú también debes ser más severo con tu chica murciélago, niño bonito!—espetó Sak al instante—todo esto fue culpa de ella y de su irracional personalidad de niña malcriada.

Rum observo a Sak con una mirada tan fría, que hubiera amedrentado hasta el más valiente de los hombres.

—Debes tener más respeto a la Señorita Mary, ella a diferencia de ti, "si" es una diosa. Un nivel que dudo mucho que logres alcanzar.

—Cuando el Señor Sak termine su entrenamiento, no habrá ningún dios que se le compare. —respondió Brandy con una confianza abrumadora.

—Eso, está por verse…"hermanita". —contesto Rum con tranquilidad—Señorita Mary, creo que es hora de regresar a nuestro Universo. Temo que el ambiente de hoy no es el idóneo para sus poderes.

Mary observo con fiereza a las divinidades del Universo Trece.

—Como tú digas, Rum. Pero antes, tengo que reclamar mi trofeo por el combate. —y acto seguido, Mary extendió el dedo índice de su mano derecha, el cual fue recubierto con un Ki de color purpura, que adoptó la forma de una especie de bisturí. Y en un despliegue de velocidad abrumadora, rasguñó el rostro de Sak. Causándole un corte en el lado derecho de su cara, que atravesaba su ceja, pasando por su ojo, y terminando en su mejía.

Sak grito del dolor lacerante en su cara.

— ¿P…pero que…?—alcanzó a balbucear Brandy mientras socorría a Sak.

— ¿aún sigue con esa maña, Señorita Mary? —preguntó Rum mientras sonreía discretamente.

—bueno, soy la Sangrienta Mary después de todo. Tengo que darle honor a mi título. —respondió la diosa mientras lamia la sangre de Sak, que chorreaba de su dedo índice. Y acto seguido, Rum hizo accionar su báculo, y ambos deidades fueron cubiertas por una esfera de energía semi-transparente.

—Nos veremos pronto, Hermanita—replicó Rum, y luego, ambas divinidades del Universo Dieciocho desaparecieron por completo.


	11. Últimos detalles

Sak acariciaba levemente su rostro rasguñado. Brandy había logrado quitar el dolor físico de la herida. Sin embargo, el dolor emocional que le había quedado tras perder la vista de ese ojo, aún continúa en el interior del humano.

Brandy le había explicado que los daños causados por un dios destructor, eran completamente irreversibles. Por lo que sus poderes curativos eran incapaces de devolverle la vista. No obstante, la bella Ángel aún tenía una esperanza.

—Debemos regresar al Universo Trece, quizá Siuk pueda hacer algo con su ceguera—respondió Brandy con esperanza.

Sak negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que finalmente obtuve mi cicatriz de guerra.

Brandy miro con curiosidad a Sak ante aquel comentario.

—En mi planeta natal, era común ver como los soldados regresaban con heridas graves o amputaciones, y eso, en lugar de amedrentar sus espíritus, los fortalecía. Porque para ellos, esto era señal de orgullo y respeto entre ellos. Yo por mi parte nunca obtuve ninguna herida, porque nunca fui exigido en combate. Sin embargo, mis compañeros creían que yo simplemente me escondía o huía de las batallas, por lo que jamás me respetaron. Me obedecían porque el Comandante Crono lo había ordenado, pero no porque les naciera hacerlo. —dijo Sak con un tono cargado de nostalgia en su voz.

Brandy le dedico una mirada afable al humano.

—No sé si lo hará sentir mejor Señor Sak, sin embargo, es importante aclararle que el ki divino de la destrucción, es naturalmente repulsivo. Por lo que el odio hacia usted, no tiene nada que ver con su personalidad. —respondió Brandy mientras le dedicaba una mirada penetrante a Sak.

El humano no iba a admitirlo, pero ciertamente aquella información le provocó una sensación de paz en su interior. Sak estaba muy lejos de ser el ser más simpático del Universo Trece, sin embargo, todo aquel que le conocía, inmediatamente le odiaba sin razón alguna. Sin merecerlo realmente. Luego, sonrió al corroborar que Brandy había sido la excepción a la regla.

—Debemos continuar Brandy. Quiero convertirme en el dios destructor más poderoso de los dieciocho universos. —"uno del que puedas sentirte orgullosa" pensó Sak para sus adentros.

— entonces… ¡Manos a la obra, Señor Sak!

Y así fue como el dios destructor, junto a su maestra, entrenaron sin descanso en el Reino de la Nada.

OOO – OOO – OOO

Había pasado ya, un ciclo del calendario del Rey, (que como Brandy le había explicado a Sak durante el entrenamiento, eso era el equivalente a diez años del planeta Tierra) y el Planeta Sagrado acababa de recibir una visita familiar no muy agradable.

— ¿Cuándo vendrán? ¿Cuándo vendrán? —repetía Gea de manera frenética, visiblemente aterrorizada.

— ¡Tranquilícese Maestra! —replicó Siuk mientras sostenía a la Kaio-Shin con las dos manos. —seguramente ya no tardan.

Y como avalando a la afirmación de Siuk, una explosión se hizo presente a las fueras del templo de Gea.

Sak y Brandy habían regresado del entrenamiento.

Al instante, Gea corrió a recibirlos con alarma.

— ¡Gracias al cielo, finalmente regresan!—contestó Gea con gran alivio.

— ¿tanto me extrañaba, Gran Kaio-Shin? —respondió Sak con un ligero tono de burla.

Gea iba a replicarle algo, cuando se detuvo en seco al ver detenidamente el cambio de Sak.

El humano ya no era del todo un regordete. Su estómago había rebajado, pero sin llegar al extremo de tener abdominales; sus brazos flácidos ahora estaban duros gracias a los músculos que había desarrollado. Y Su pecho estaba firme debido a sus pectorales tonificados. Su barba ligeramente desaliñada en combinación con su cicatriz, le conferían un aspecto bastante feroz e intimidante.

Por otro lado, Brandy se veía incluso más radiante que antes.

— ¡Sak, no hay tiempo, debes vestirte pronto!—replicó Gea con un tono de alarma en su voz. — ¡la ceremonia de investidura es hoy!

Tanto Sak como Brandy miraron con sorpresa a la Kaio-Shin

— ¡¿Hoy?!—preguntaron las deidades destructivas al unísono.

—Creo que esta algo confundida, Gea. —Contesto Brandy con tranquilidad, mientras examinaba su báculo—la ceremonia está programada para la próxima semana.

— ¡Eso creía yo también! ¡Pero tu Padre vino hace una hora para avisarme que el Rey Zeno adelanto la fecha a hoy!—respondió Gea exaltada.

Sak sintió como sus entrañas se revolvían en su interior. A pesar de haber entrenado con Brandy y de haber ganado un poder considerable, aún tenía nervios al pensar que se convertiría en un "dios". Y ciertamente, esos nervios aumentaron al escuchar que su investidura iba ser ese mismo día.

— ¡Rápido Sak debes cambiarte!—exigió Gea con ímpetu—…aunque lo ideal es que te ducharas primero—agregó la diosa, tras haber captado un particular olor que emanaba del cuerpo sudoroso del humano.

—Perdón por interrumpir Gea pero, ¿puedo hablar a solas con usted?—preguntó Brandy tímidamente.

La Kaio-Shin miro con gran sorpresa al bello Ángel.

—S…seguro Brandy. Vamos hacia aquella colina—sugirió la diosa señalando una hermosa y pequeña colina en el horizonte—Siuk, por favor ayuda a Sak con su vestimenta.

—Como usted ordene, Maestra—respondió la chica aprendiz con seriedad. —sígueme. —le replicó a Sak mientras se introducía en el templo de Gea.

El humano siguió a Siuk, no sin antes observar con extrañeza como Gea y Brandy se alejaban para hablar en privado.

Al entrar el palacio, Sak se sorprendió al corroborar que aquel lugar era increíblemente inmenso y vacío. Se encontraba ante una estancia de color blanco intenso, en donde sus ojos no podían siquiera vislumbrar un horizonte en aquel lugar. Parecía que no tenía fin alguno.

Siuk extendió su palma derecha, la cual hizo que se materializara una fina puerta corrediza de estilo oriental. Y cuando la abrió, Sak pudo contemplar que en su interior, se encontraba un espléndido y lujoso baño.

—Bañate rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo—ordeno Siuk con bastante premura.

—Como ordene, su alteza. —respondió Sak con una burlona reverencia, lo que hizo que la joven aprendiz se ruborizara.

Una vez que entro al baño, el humano se despojó de sus vestiduras y se metió rápidamente a la lujosa bañera de porcelana. Restregó su cuerpo sucio y sudoroso con una delicada y fina esponja, y mientras lo hacía, su mente se preguntaba ¿Sobre qué estarían hablando Brandy y Gea? Sin embargo, su pronta investidura divina aparto su mente de ese tema, y se apresuró a salir de la bañera.

En el momento que Sak se había levantado, Siuk entro a la bañera.

—Estas son las sagradas vestid…¡DESCARADO!—gritó la chica mientras tapaba su rostro sonrojado con el ropaje divino.

—¡¿de qué rayos hablas?! ¡¿Acaso Gea no te enseño a no entrar en baños ocupados?!—respondió Sak mientras tapaba sus partes nobles con sus manos.

Siuk salió del baño dejando las vestiduras levitando frente a él. Luego se aclaró la garganta:

—Esas son las sagradas vestiduras que debes ponerte para la ceremonia. Te sugeriría que te vistas lo más pronto posible. —dijo la aprendiz desde afuera del baño.

Sak se vistió con el ropaje que levitaba frente a él. Aquella ropa le recordaba mucho a la que usaba la cultura egipcia de su planeta tierra. Las vestiduras Sagradas constaban únicamente de una túnica blanca que cubría de la cabeza hasta los pies, y sobre la cabeza iba un sombrero plano con una tira similar a una corbata de color negro que colgaba hacia atrás en su espalda.

El humano examinó su figura frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero frente a él, y se sintió un tanto incomodo debido a la falta de ropa interior. Cuando salió del baño, Siuk lo observo de arriba abajo asintiendo con la cabeza.

— ¿Estás listo?—preguntó la chica.

—Si estas son todas las vestiduras que tengo que usar, supongo que sí.

—me refería a si estás listo para afrontar el ser un dios. —Espeto Siuk con una mirada ligeramente fría—La Gran Kaio-Shin ama a este universo, y desafortunadamente, su supervivencia depende de tu trabajo. ¿En verdad estás listo?

Sak posó su palma sobre la cabeza de Siuk.

—Mi trabajo es destruir. Creeme cuando te digo que no hay nada más fácil que eso. Así que este universo estará a salvo. —y acto seguido, el humano salió del palacio, y la escena que Sak contemplo a las afueras del palacio lo dejo bastante confundido.

Brandy se encontraba atiborrándose con diferentes platillos a la vez sobre una mesa alargada, y Gea se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, completamente estupefacta por algo.

—¡fe fe muf fien fenof fak!—dijo Brandy con la boca llena de comida, a lo que Sak interpretó como "se ve muy bien Señor Sak".

El humano se sonrojo ligeramente y se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa apenada, pero luego, su vista se enfocó en la Kaio-Shin la cual parecía traumada por algo.

— ¿Sucede algo Gea?—preguntó Sak.

La regordeta Kaio-Shin se sobresaltó al ver al Sak, y casi dio un grito ahogado.

— ¡S…Sak! ¿Q…qué…haces aquí?

— ¿Qué, que hago aquí? ¿Se encuentra bien, Gea?

—Ah s…si es cierto… ¡la ceremonia!—dijo Gea con sorpresa al recordarse de ese asunto.

— ¿Qué le has dicho a Gea, Brandy?—preguntó Sak mientras observaba el raro comportamiento de la diosa creadora.

— ¡Nada nada nada nada! Brandy no me ha dicho nada importante, Sak—respondió Gea en un tono que Sak identifico claramente como una mentira.

En el instante que el humano iba a replicar, Gea junto sus palmas y su cuerpo emitió una leve explosión de humo, el cual al disiparse, reveló que la Kaio-Shin estaba cubierta por una túnica y sombreros idénticos a los de Sak, salvo que estas vestiduras eran de un elegante rojo vino.

—Debemos irnos a la dimensión real de inmediato. —Ordenó Gea—todos sujétense de las manos.

Y en ese momento; Brandy, Sak y Siuk ( quien iba cubierta por una túnica negra), se sujetaron de las manos con Gea, y a continuación la deidad emitió unas simples palabras:

—Kai Kai—e inmediatamente, las deidades del Universo Trece se tele transportaron a la dimensión del Rey Zeno, en donde Daishinkan los esperaba


End file.
